Disney - Pongo the Dalmatian and Friends
Pongo the Dalmatian and Friends''' is a Disney/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. Cast *Pongo (from 101 Dalmations) as Thomas *Hercules (from Hercules) as Edward *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as Henry *Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) as Gordon *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as James *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Percy *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Toby *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Duck *The Raccoon Twins (from Peter Pan) as Donald and Douglas *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Oliver *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Diesel *Tweedledee (from Alice in Wonderland) as Bill *Tweedledum (from Alice in Wonderland) as Ben *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as BoCo *Cruella De Vil (from 101 Dalmatians) as Daisy *Anna (from Frozen) as Mavis *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Stepney *Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Emily *Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) as Bertie *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Salty *Little John (from Robin Hood) as Harvey *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Arry and Bert *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Fergus *Bashful Dwarf (from Snow White) as Skarloey *Sneezy Dwarf (from Snow White) as Rheneas *Grumpy Dwarf (from Snow White) as Sir Handel *Happy Dwarf (from Snow White) as Peter Sam *Sleepy Dwarf (from Snow White) as Rusty *Dopey Dwarf (from Snow White) as Duncan *Doc Dwarf (from Snow White) as Duke *Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Freddie *Chip and Dale (from Mickey Mouse) as Mighty Mac *Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Arthur *Snow White (from Snow White) as Lady *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Diesel 10 *Pain and Panic (from Hercules) as Splatter and Dodge *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Lady Hatt *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Terence *Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) as Trevor *Mr. Toad (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Toad *Rex (from Toy Story) as Derek *Scar (from The Lion King) as Bulgy *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Elizabeth *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as George *John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Murdoch *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Spencer *Lizzie (from Cars) as Caroline *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Cranky *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as S. C. Ruffey *King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) as Mr. Percival *Queen Leah (from Sleeping Beauty) as Mrs. Percival *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Harold *Wendy (from Peter Pan) as Rosie *Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkeys (from The Jungle Book), Guards (from Robin Hood) and Grasshoppers (from A Bug's Life) as The Troublesome Trucks *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Smudger *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Bulstrode *Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stanley *Hopper (from A Bug's Life) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Simba (from The Lion King) as Jack *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Alfie *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Oliver (Pack) *Banazi and Ed (from The Lion King) as Max and Monty *Slinky (from Toy Story) as Kelly *Colonel (from 101 Dalmations) as Byron *Bullseye (from Toy Story) as Ned *Nala (from The Lion King) as Isobella *Mack (from Cars) as Nelson *Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Patrick *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Buster *Madame Alediale Bonfamilie (from The Aristocats) as Miss Jenny *George Hautercourt (from The Arisctocats) as The Foreman *Alpha (from Up) as Lorry 1 *Beta (from Up) as Lorry 2 *Gamma (from Up) as Lorry 3 *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as D261 *Skippy (from Robin Hood) as Whiff *Toby (from Robin Hood) as Scruff *Molt (from A Bug's Life) as Dennis *Dusty Crophopper (from Planes) as Jeremy *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Molly *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Billy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Belle *Red (from Cars) as Flynn *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Old Slow Coach *Huey (from Mickey Mouse) as Bash *Dewey (from Mickey Mouse) as Dash *Louie (from Mickey Mouse) as Ferdinand *Abigail and Amelia (from The Aristocats) as Annie and Clarabel *Ralph (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Rocky *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Woody (from Toy Story) as Hank *Christopher Robin (from Winnie the Pooh) as Colin *Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) as Charlie *Megara (from Hercules) as Flora *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (from Peter Pan) as Hector *Akela (from The Jungle Book) as Bertram *Heimlich (from A Bug's Life) as Neville *Mr. Codfish (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Captain *Trigger (from Robin Hood) as Den *Nutsy (from Robin Hood) as Dart *Francis (from Oliver and Company) as Norman *Tito (from Oliver and Company) as Paxton *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Sidney *Faline (from Bambi) as Madge *Mater (from Cars) as Butch *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Hiro *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as Victor *Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) as Kevin *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon) as The Chinese Dragon *Thumper (from Bambi) as Thumper *Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Henrietta *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Luke *Timon (from The Lion King) as Merrick *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Owen *Abu (from Aladdin) as Winston *Flower (from Bambi) as Stafford *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Sir Robert Norramby *Ichabod Crane (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Stephen *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Millie *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Connor *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Caitlin *Dodger (from Oliver and Company) as Porter *Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Gator *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Timothy *Maggie (from Home on the Range) as Marion *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as Reg *T.J., Gretchen and Gus (from Recess) as The Slip Coaches *Phil (from Hercules) as Samson *Fix-It Felix Jr. (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Jerome *Vanellope von Schwultz (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Judy *Uncle Waldo (from The Aristocats) as Glynn *Sergeant Tibbs (from 101 Dalmatians) as Ryan *Kronk (from The Emperor's New Groove) as Skiff *The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) as Sailor John *Ziggy (from The Jungle Book) as Rex *Buzzy (from The Jungle Book) as Bert *Flaps (from The Jungle Book) as Mike *Ranjan (from The Jungle Book 2) as Philip *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Ashima *Clayton (from Tarzan) as Vinnie *José Carioca (from Mickey Mouse) as Raul *Edna Mode (from The Incredibles) as Frieda *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Axel *Ashley Spinelli (from Recess) as Gina *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Etienne *Panchito Pistoles (from The Three Caballeros) as Carlos *Uncle Boaris (from Timon and Pumbaa) as Ivan *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Rajiv *Li Shang (from Mulan) as Yong Bao *Crush (from Finding Nemo) as Shane *Bob Parr (from The Incredibles) as Sam *Dash Parr (from The Incredibles) as Logan *The Prince (from Snow White) as City of Truro *The Indian Chief (from Peter Pan) as Flying Scotsman *Anger (from Inside Out) as Bradford *Bing Bong (from Inside Out) as Hugo *Scott Squibbles (from Monsters University) as Theo *Merida (from Brave) as Lexi *Rufus (from The Rescuers) as Merlin *Lotso (from Toy Story 3) as Hurricane *Vitani (from The Lion King 2) as Frankie *Hector (from Coco) as Beresford *Ripslinger (from Planes) as Tiger Moth *Cheshire Cat (from Alice in Wonderland) as Ol' Wheezy *M-O (from Wall-E) as Hee-Haw *Samson (from Sleeping Beauty) as Happy Hook *Bruce (from Finding Nemo) as The Scrap Monster *Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Standard Gauge Coaches *Mermaids (from Peter Pan) as The Narrow Gauge Coaches *George Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Jeremiah Jobling *General Teagler (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Inspector (Thomas Goes Fishing) *Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Stephen Hatt *Jane Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Bridget Hatt *Pete (from Mickey Mouse) as The Angry Policeman *Winston (from Oliver and Company) as Sir Topham Hatt's Butler *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Mrs. Kyndley *Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Alan-a-Dale (from Robin Hood) as Jem Cole *Captain Greer (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Inspector (Percy and the Signal and The Runaway) *George Darling (from Peter Pan) as The Barber *Governor Ratcliffe (from Pocahontas) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Mr. Dawes Sr. (from Mary Poppins) as The Other Railway Foreman *Professor Knight (from Monsters University) as The Quarrymaster *Pacha (from The Emperor's New Groove) as The Portly Man *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as The Mid-Sodor Manager *Winifred Banks (from Mary Poppins) as The Refreshment Lady *Black Bart (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman *Jenny (from Oliver and Company) as Nancy *Paul (from Pete's Dragon) as The Important Passenger *The Crows (from Dumbo) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *Mr. Potato Head (from Toy Story) as The Inspector (Bowled Out) *The Milkman (from The Aristocats) as The Painter *Queen Mousterious (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Queen Elizabeth II *Constable Jones (from Mary Poppins) as The Dyraw Policeman *Mr. Stork (from Dumbo) as Tom Tipper *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Dowager Hatt *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Gremlin *Otto (from Robin Hood) as Old Bailey *Lampie (from Pete's Dragon) as The Lighthouse Keeper *The Great Prince of the Forest (from Bambi) as The Special Visitor *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Stinky Pete (from Toy Story) as Tiger Moth's Pilot *Sir Pelinore (from The Sword in the Stone) as Cyril the Fogman *Carl Fredricksen (from Up) as Farmer McColl *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as The Vet *Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Alicia Botti *Don (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Headmaster Hastings *The Alley Cats (from The Aristocats) as The Brass Band *King Richard (from Robin Hood) as The Mayor of Sodor *Slim (from A Bug's Life) as Dusty Miller *Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse) as Lord Callan *Dodo (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Tailor *Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of the Caribbean) as The Captain *Luigi (from Cars) as The Fisherman *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Sheriff Sam Brown (from Home on the Range) as The Dockyard Manager *Dinky and Boomer (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Dinosaur Experts *Mrs. Rabbit (from Robin Hood) as The Old Lady *Dallben (from The Black Cauldron) as The Football Coach *Hamm (from Toy Story) as The Policeman (Mud, Glorious Mud) *Kocoum (from Pocahontas) as The Coal Plant Manager *Bernie Kropp (from The Incredibles) as The Ice-Cream Factory Manager *Mr. Litwick (from Wreck-It Ralph) as The Airport Manager *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as The Famous Artist *Doc Hudson (from Cars) as The Baker *Professor Owl (from Melody) as Dusty Dave *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Alice *Admiral Boom (from Mary Poppins) as The Admiral *Tony (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Photographer *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Storyteller *Rama (from The Jungle Book) as The Carpenter *Zeus (from Hercules) as The Engineer *PT Flea (from A Bug's Life) as The Magician *Principal John Walker (from The Incredibles) as The Dairy Manager *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Miss Mary Marvel *Mushu (from Mulan) as The Bargeman *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as The Fireman *Lars (from 101 Dalmatians 2) as The Balloon Repairman *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (from Sleeping Beauty) as Bridget Hatt's Friends *Bert (from Mary Poppins) as Sir Lowham Hatt *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Bubbles *Captain B. McCrea (from Wall-E) as Farmer Trotter *Gypsy (from A Bug's Life) as The Teacher *Mowgli's Father (from The Jungle Book 2) as The Bird Watcher *The Grand Duke (from Cinderella) as The Dock Manager *Lady Kluck (from Robin Hood) as The Laundry Lady *Sheriff (from Cars) as The Railway Inspector (Thomas in Charge) *Dallben (from The Black Cauldron) as The Island Inspector *Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as The Railway Coal Inspector *Ellen and Mrs. Brill (from Mary Poppins) as Dowager Hatt's Friends *Uncle Remus (from Song of the South) as The Great Composer *Lucusis Best (from The Incredibles) as The Zoo Keeper *Napoleon and Lafayette (from The Aristocats) as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Uncle Albert (from Mary Poppins) as The Welsh Bird Watcher *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story) as The Lady with the Big Hat *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Grumpy Passenger *Professor Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Deputy Minister *Quasimodo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Groundsman *Fagin (from Oliver and Company) as The Postman *Jim Davis (from Lady and the Tramp) as Albert the Workman *Darling (from Lady and the Tramp) as Albert's Wife *Junior (from Lady and the Tramp) as Thomas the Baby *Kenai (human form) (from Brother Bear) as Captain Joe *Walt Disney as The Thin Clergyman *Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (from Inside Out) as The Puppet Show Entertainers *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Franz *Roy Disney as The Fat Clergyman *King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Small Controller *Winchell P. Bickerstaff (from The Fox and the Hound 2) as The Great Railway Show Announcer *Don (from Monsters University) as The Judge *Honest John (from Pinocchio) as 98462 (from RWS) *Gideon (from Pinocchio) as 87546 (from RWS) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as The Red Engine (from RWS) *Attina (from The Little Mermaid) as Agnes (from RWS) *Alana (from The Little Mermaid) as Ruth (from RWS) *Adella (from The Little Mermaid) as Lucy (from RWS) *Aquata (from The Little Mermaid) as Jemima (from RWS) *Arista (from The Little Mermaid) as Beatrice (from RWS) *Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Jinty (from RWS) *March Hare (from Alice in Wonderland) as Pug (from RWS) *King Candy (from Wreck-It Ralph) as The Big City Engine (from RWS) *April, May and June (from Mickey Mouse) as Ada, Jane and Mabel (from RWS) *Millie and Melody (from Mickey Mouse) as Gertude and Millicent (from RWS) *Andrina (from The Little Mermaid) as Cora (from RWS) *Princess Atta (from A Bug's Life) as Bluebell (from RWS) *EVE (from WALL-E) as Primrose (from RWS) *LeFou (from Beauty and the Beast) as Godred (from RWS) *Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone) as Ernest (from RWS) *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Wilfred (from RWS) *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Culdee (from RWS) *Iago (from Aladdin) as Lord Harry (from RWS) *Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Alaric (from RWS) *Olaf (from Frozen) as Eric (from RWS) *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Catherine (from RWS) *Dot (from A Bug's Life) as Lord Harry's Coach (from RWS) *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as The Truck (from RWS) *The King (from Cinderella) as The Culdee Fell Railway Manager (from RWS) *Bambi (from Bambi) as Neil (from RWS) *Hiram Flaversham (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Ballast Spreader (from RWS) *Captain (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bear/D7101 (from RWS) *The Coachman (from Pinocchio) as Spamcan/D199 (from RWS) *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Isabel (from RWS) *Jane (from Tarzan) as Dulcie (from RWS) *Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast) as Alice (from RWS) *Fifi (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mirabel (from RWS) *Hades (from Hercules) as The Passing Diesel (from RWS) *Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood) as Fred Pelhay (from RWS) *Fidget (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Rickety (from RWS) *Sheriff of Nottingham (from Robin Hood) as U. L. P. (from RWS) *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) as Stanley/No.2 (from RWS) *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as The Works Diesel (from RWS) *Bo Peep and Jessie (from Toy Story) as Pip and Emma (from RWS) *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as 10751 (from RWS) *Towser (from 101 Dalmatians) as Toby's Brother (from RWS) *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Old Engine (from RWS) *Dizzy (from The Jungle Book) as Frank (from RWS) *Lucky (from The Jungle Book 2) as Jock (from RWS) *Roquefort (from The Aristocats) as The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) *Victor (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Green Arrow (from RWS) *Hugo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mallard (from RWS) *Laverne (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Iron Duke (from RWS) *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as The Caterpillar Crane (from RWS) *Br'er Rabbit (from Song of the South) as Wilbert (from RWS) *Br'er Fox (from Song of the South) as Sixteen (from RWS) *Sis and Tagalong (from Robin Hood) as Kathy and Lizzie (from RWS) *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Ivo Hugh (from RWS) *Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Victoria (from RWS) *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Helena (from RWS) *Mike (from Monsters Inc) as Albert (from RWS) Episodes Season 1 *Pongo and Sir Ector/Pongo Gets Tricked *Hercules and Sir Ector/Hercules Helps Out *The Sad Story of Baloo/Come Out, Baloo! *Hercules, Sir Ector and Baloo/Baloo to the Rescue *Pongo's Flowers/A Big Day for Pongo *Pongo and the Pirates/Trouble for Pongo *Pongo and the Breakdown Crane/Pongo Saves the Day *Donald and the Flowers/Donald Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Pirates/Foolish Pirates *Donald and the Express/A Proud Day for Donald *Pongo and the Guard/Pongo and the Conductor *Pongo Goes Fishing *Pongo, Sebastian and the Snow/Sebastian the Crab *Pongo and Tod/Pongo and Tod's Great Race *Big Disney Characters and Turntables *Trouble in the House *Piglet Runs Away *Medicine/Baloo's Special Medicine *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Friar Tuck and the Stout Mouse/Friar Tuck the Badger *Pongo in Trouble/Pongo Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Donald in a Mess *Off the Road/Sir Ector Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Pongo's Christmas Party Season 2 *Pongo, Piglet and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Tod's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Pongo and Copper/A New Friend for Pongo *Piglet and the Signal *Jiminy Takes Charge *Piglet and Owl/Piglet Proves a Point *The Runaway *Piglet Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Captain *Dirty Work/Captain Hook's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Jiminy *Better Late Than Never *Hopper/The Raccoon Twins *The Deputation *Pongo Comes to Breakfast *Cruella DeVil *Piglet's Predicament *The Lionsel *Wrong Road *Hercules' Exploit *Ghost Pig/Piglet's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Pongo and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Piglet *Piglet's Promise *Time for Trouble *Sir Ector and the Famous Visitor *Raccoon Twin 1's Duck *Pongo Gets Bumped *Pongo, Piglet and the Dragon *Captain Hook Does it Again *Baloo's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Donald *Pongo, Piglet and the Post/Pongo, Piglet and the Mail *Trust Pongo *Anna *Friar Tuck's Tightrope *Hercules, Copper and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Donald Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Big Disney Characters *Escape *Peter Pan Owns Up *Scar *Heroes *Simba Jumps In *A Friend in Need *Piglet, Donald and the Fruitful Day *Pongo and Piglet's Christmas Adventure/Pongo and Piglet's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grandwarf *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Dwarfs *A Bad Day for Grumpy *Happy and Winifred Banks *Monkeys/Sleepy Helps Happy *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Hat *Tiger *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Dwarf/The Gallant Old Dwarf *Sleepy to the Rescue *Pongo and Robin Hood *Fox Stops Play *Bowled Out *Baloo and the Elephant *Pongo and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens/Pongo Meets the Queen *Bulls Eyes *Mr. Toad Stands By *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Rabbit Bugs *Horrid Dog *A Better View for Sir Ector *Minnie Mouse's Birthday Party *Donald and the Trouble with Trees *Sir Ector and the Gremlin *Bye Shere Khan! *Baa! *Put Upon Piglet *Friar Tuck and the Flood *Haunted Baloo *Double Teething Troubles *Robin Hood Gets Lost *Friar Tuck's Discovery *Something in the Air *Pongo, Piglet and Kanga *Pongo and the Rumours *Peter Pan's Find *Happy Ever After *Mickey Mouse's Holiday *A Surprise for Piglet/A Big Surprise for Piglet *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Dopey Gets Spooked *Snow *Sleepy and the Boulder Season 6 *Sultan's Secret *Little John to the Rescue *No Sleep for Rabbit *A Bad Day for Owl the Owl/A Bad Day for Owl *Ursula *The Fogman *Simba Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Twin Trouble *The World's Strongest Captain *Scaredy Disney Characters *Piglet and the Haunted Mine *Middle Disney Character *Donald and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Sir Ector Takes a Tumble *Piglet's Chocolate Crunch *Hand Bother *Friar Tuck Had a Little Lamb *Pongo, Piglet and the Squeak *Pongo the Jet Dalmatian/Pongo and the Jet Engine *Hercules the Very Useful Man/Hercules the Really Useful Man *Dunkin Dopey *Sleepy Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Perdita's New Flowers *Piglet Gets it Right *Tweedledee, Tweedledum and Zazu *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Hercules' Brass Band *What's the Matter with Baloo? *Donald and the Queen of Disneyland *Winifred Banks' Tea Shop/Winifred Banks' Stand *The Spotless Record *Friar Tuck's Windmill/Friar Tuck and the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Sneezy and the Roller Coaster *Sultan's Stormy Tale *Snow Disney Character/Peter Pan the Snow Disney Character *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace and Quiet *Zazu Breaks the Rules/Pongo and the Search for Zazu *Scar Rides Again *Owl and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Disney Character *Sir Ector and Gaston *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Pongo and the Avalanche *Trusty Sleepy *Three Cheers for Pongo/Hooray for Pongo Season 8 *Pongo and the Tuba *Piglet's New Whistle *Pongo to the Rescue *Baloo and the Wishing Tree *Donald Gets a New Coat *Pongo Saves the Day *Piglet's Big Mistake *Pongo, Perdita and the Snowboots *Don't Tell Pongo *Perdita's New Route *Pongo and the Fireworks Display *Sir Ector Takes Charge *Spic and Span *Hercules the Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Pongo and the Circus *Pongo Gets it Right *As Good as Sir Ector *Fish *Perdita's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It, Friar Tuck! *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Pongo *Piglet and the Magic Carpet Season 9 *Piglet and the Oil Painting *Pongo and the Rainbow *Daisy's Special Special *Pongo's Milkshake Muddle *Chip and Dale *Pongo and the Toy Shop *Respect for Sir Ector *Pongo and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Sneezy and the Dinosaur *Pongo and the New Caterpillar *Friar Tuck Feels Left Out *Pongo Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Pongo and the Statue *Baloo and the Flagpole *Perdita Knows Best *Pongo's Day Off *Pongo's New Pirates *Dopey and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Bashful the Brave *Saving Hercules *Pongo and the Golden Eagle *Keeping up with Donald *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Pongo and the Plane *Piglet and the Funfair/Piglet and the Carnival *The Pink Controller *Dopey Drops a Clanger *Pongo's Tricky Tree *Friar Tuck's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Sir Ector *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Basil *Friar Tuck's New Shed *Hercules Strikes Out *Topped Off Pongo *Which Way Now? *Pongo and the Shooting Star *Big Strong Baloo *Sticky Toffee Pongo/Sticky Taffy Pongo *Wharf and Peace *Pongo's Frosty Friend *Perdita and the Special Flowers *Pongo and the Colours/Pongo and the Colors *Pongo and the Birthday Mail *Dopey's Bluff *Missing Monkeys *Pongo and the Treasure *Donald the Second Best *Pongo and Bashful's Big Day Out Season 11 *Pongo and Widow Tweed *Perdita's Rubbish/Perdita and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Tick-Tock the Horrid *Sir Ector and Zeus *Pongo and the Spaceship *Baloo's Lucky Day *Pongo and the Lighthouse *Pongo and the Big Bang *Smoke and Mirrors *Pongo Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Tigger *Hercules and the Mail *Hide and Seek *Friar Tuck's Triumph *Pongo and the Runaway Car *Pongo in Trouble *Pongo and the Stinky Cheese *Piglet and The Left Luggage/Piglet and the Baggage *Dopey Does it All *Grumpy in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Bashful Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 *Pongo and the Billboard *Steady Hercules *Wendy's Funfair Special/Wendy's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Baloo Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Pongo! *Friar Tuck's Special Surprise *Excellent Perdita *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Dopey and the Hot Air Balloon *Donald Works It Out *Princess Trouble *Don't Go Back *Sir Ector Takes A Short Cut *The Man in the Hils *Pongo Puts The Brakes On *Piglet and the Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Rabbit *The Lion of Disneyland *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Disneyland *The Early Bird *Play Time *Pongo and the Pigs *Time for a Story *Piglet's Parcel *Friar Tuck's New Whistle‎‎ *A Blooming Mess *Pongo and the Runaway Kite *Steamy Disneyland *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *Baloo's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Geppetto Helps Out Season 14 *Pongo's Tall Friend *Donald in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Roo and Hercules *Friar Tuck and the Whistling Woods *Baloo's Health and Safety *Captain Hook's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Pongo *John Says Yes *Pongo in Charge *Being Piglet *Merry Winter Wish *Pongo and the Snowman Party *Pongo's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *Pongo and Toby *O The Indignity *Jitters and Japes *Merry Misty Island *Baloo's Magic Box Season 15 *Sir Ector and Louie *Friar Tuck and Huey *Perdita and Dewey *Piglet's New Friends *Hercules the Hero *Donald to the Rescue *Happy Geppetto *Up, Up and Away! *Baloo's Happy Medicine *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Gaston the Grand *Stop That Fox! *Stuck on You *Big Pongo *Michel the Disney Character *Wonky Whistle *Piglet the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Red Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Cheshire Cat Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Piglet and the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Pongo and the Rubbish/Pongo and the Garbage *Pongo Toots the Crows *Bust My Hands! *Piglet and the Calliope *Pongo and the Sounds of Disneyland *Sultan's Surprise *Disneyland Surprise Day *Perdita's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Skippy's Wish *Welcome Flower *Don't Bother John! *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 *Michael's Cranky Friend *Toby's Makeover *Wayward Abu *Sir Ector Runs Dry *Calm Down Ariel *Disney Character Flower *Baloo's Hero *Oliver's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Roo! *The Lost Puff *The Pongo Way *The Phantom Disney Character *Piglet's Lucky Day *Tweedledee or Tweedledum? *Too Many Fire Disney Characters *No Snow for Pongo *Santa's Little Dalmatian *The Missing Christmas Decorations *The Frozen Turntable *Away from the Sea *Gone Fishing *The Afternoon Tea Express *The Smelly Kipper *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Pongo's Shortcut Season 18 *Old Reliable Hercules *Not So Slow Ducks *Pirates of Fear *Disappearing Disney Villains *Signals Crossed *Mr. Toad's Adventure *Jiminy in the Water *Jiminy and the Slip Kids *Pongo the Quarry Dalmatian *Pongo and the Emergency Cable *Dopey and the Grumpy Passenger *Maggie and the Pipe *Missing Louis *No Strength without Water *Gaston's VIP *Mr. Toad's Bright Idea *Long Lost Friend *Last Ride for Christmas *Dopey the Humbug *The Perfect Gift *Perdita Saves the World *Timothy and the Rainbow Pirate *Maggie and the Dinosaurs *Phil at Your Service *Phil Sent for Scrap *Marie and the Volcano Season 19 *Who's Geoffrey? *The Truth About Friar Tuck *Lost Property *Baloo Spots Trouble *A Rabbit Christmas *Snow Place Like Home *The Beast of Disneyland *Mr. Toad and the Whale *Wild Water Rescue *Very Important Sheep *Sultan All at Sea *Trigger and Nutsy *Helping Geppetto *Captain Hook's Ghostly Christmas *Best Princess Ever *Slow Ichabod Crane *Two Feet Good *Blues vs. Whites *The Little Boy Who Raced Ahead *Ranjan to the Rescue *No Help at All *The Other Side of the Mountain *Pongo the Babysitter *Ralph Rescue *Goodbye Mickey Mouse Simba and the Pack *A Visit from Pongo *Simba Owns Up *On Site with Pongo *Piglet's Scary Tale *Slinky's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Piglet *A Tale for Pongo *Pongo and the Moles *Piglet Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *Pongo's Trusty Friends *Toulouse Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud Movies *Pongo and the Magic Town *Calling All Disney Characters! *Pongo and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Town *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Disney Villains *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Town *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Disneyland's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race Songs *Pongo's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Friar Tuck *Don't Judge a Book by its Cover *The Disneyland Song *Really Useful Dalmatian *That's What Friends Are For *Rules and Regulations Video Releases UK Releases *Pongo and Sir Ector and Other Stories *Troublesome Pirates and Other Stories *Medicine and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Pongo, Piglet and the Coal and Other Stories *Piglet and Owl and Other Stories *The Deputation and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Time for Trouble and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Trust Pongo and Other Stories (UK version) *Escape and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version; UK version) *Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Pongo and Robin Hood and Other Stories US Releases *Pongo Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Donald Learns a Lesson and Other Stories *Big Disney Characters and Turntables and Other Stories *Pongo Breaks the Rules and Other Stories *Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Trust Pongo and Other Stories (US version) *Pongo Gets Bumped and Other Stories *Pongo, Piglet and the Dragon and Other Stories *Cruella DeVil and Other Pongo Stories *Donald Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Pongo Stories *Piglet's Ghostly Trick and Other Pongo Stories *Sleepy to the Rescue and Other Pongo Stories Australian Releases *Pongo and Sir Ector and Other Stories *Troublesome Pirates and Other Stories *Medicine and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Pongo, Piglet and the Coal and Other Stories *Piglet and Owl and Other Stories *The Deputation and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Time for Trouble and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Trust Pongo and Other Stories (AUS version) *Escape and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version; AUS version) *Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (Pongo and Friends version) *Pongo and the Special Letter and Other Stories (AUS version) *Pongo and Robin Hood and Other Stories Category:TTTE spoofs Category:TTTE Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies